


walking home

by bluebubblewrap



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, high school au I guess, let's pretend david didn't have short hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebubblewrap/pseuds/bluebubblewrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiago walks with David to his home after a late football scrimmage between the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking home

It was night time. 

The dark yellow lights from the street lamps spread across the worn concrete of the sidewalk. Weeds sprouted out of the cracks. On either side of the narrow road, time-worn buildings loomed, some windows lit and some dark. Overhead, the glow of the big city lit the night sky, and the distant noises of busy activity rang through the empty street. 

David and Thiago were walking side-by-side, not caring about personal space. So close even that they were brushing shoulders. David could make the excuse that it was because they were cold, but that wouldn't be the truth.

"Hey Thiago. That was a pretty nice clear you made today," he snorted.

Thiago strongly shoved him with his shoulder, making the other laugh as he stumbled over his feet. 

"It was an  _accident._ I didn't mean to kick the ball over the fence! Did you see how close we were to the goal? It wasn't that bad of a move," Thiago defended.  _  
_

"Whatever you say," David muttered, side-glancing at the shorter.

Thiago noticeably glared at him, but David just smiled. He obviously didn't mean it.

"Hey, if you feel so bad, you can pay for a new ball," Thiago grinned. David pretended he didn't hear him say that. They continued to walk in silence. 

 

After a few minutes, the pair ended up at a closed gate. 

"You didn't have to walk me home, why did you?" asked David.

"I wanted to," Thiago admitted truthfully.

"Hey, in all seriousness, that clear was really good. You might of practically saved the game," the other said, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah, well it was no big deal. Still don't want to pay for the ball," Thiago joked, but noticed that David wasn't smiling. His eyes looked vacant. 

"Davi? David?" Thiago said, trying to get the other's attention. David blinked and looked down. He noticed how close the two were standing. The street light shining on Thiago's face. The worried creases in his forehead. The glint in his eyes. The tint in his cheeks. He thought for a second, finally letting go.

"Thiago," David said abruptly. 

"Yes?"

"You really are a fantastic football player. You.... inspire me. Thank you," he said quietly. In a second, David could feel a pair of strong arms holding him tightly. Thiago placed his head on top of David's shoulder. David hugged him back instantly. Thiago's hand found his way to the other's hair, tangling his fingers in it. The embrace only lasted for a few seconds, but David would have admittedly wanted it to last longer.

Thiago was the first to let go. They stood away from one another until Thiago found the words that were lost from his mouth.

"David Luiz, you are like a gift from God..," Thiago spilled. 

That was it. That was the breaking point. David couldn't hold back any longer. They weren't that far apart from each other, anyway. He placed his hands on either side of Thiago's face and closed the distance between them.

Thiago thought that his heart stopped beating. His face was probably radiating the heat of a thousand suns. He was even standing on the tip of his toes a bit.

David couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But that didn't matter, because Thiago's face was in his hands, and Thiago's lips were on his, and that's what he wanted, even if it was the most chaste of kisses he's ever had. When he broke the kiss, Thiago's eyes were still closed. David felt a strike of worry in his chest. When he opened his eyes, they looked bright and relieved. 

"Woah," Thiago said under his breath, so quiet that David almost didn't hear it. Almost. He sighed in relief, a warm feeling washing over him.

"Do you want to come inside?" David offered, trying to fill the silence while unlocking his gate.

"N-No thanks, I have to get home soon," Thiago countered, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. 

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow," David responded, opening the gate. He winked at Thiago before walking away.

Thiago stood there until David entered his house, and even a minute afterwards. He was honestly stunned, and blushing uncontrollably. And on top of that, he gets to see David tomorrow.

He sighed and began walking home. 

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love me some teenage hormones  
> "David Luiz is like a gift from God" is an actual quote from Thiago Silva which never ceases to amaze me  
> also sorry for the trash title haha  
> (Please leave feedback! :D)


End file.
